Secrets and Pies
by Trenchfeet
Summary: What if Bella's dad Charlie was a vampire and Edward was a health freak who cared about the environment? What if Edward had to rescue Bella from Charlie before it was too late? BELLA x EDWARD
1. Welcome home!

**Chapter One  
><strong>Welcome Home!

My plane landed at the airport. The man I was sat next to had been drooling on my shoulder for the whole flight. It was really annoying. I pushed him off and left the plane. There was still his drool on the shoulder of my shirt. I was wearing a white lacy shirt and jeans. I also carried a parka as my carry on thing because I knew it was very cold in Forks. Once I got out of the plane I put on my parka because it was windy and I felt all the wind in my hair. I wished I had brought a hairbrush. That was so stupid of me.

Finally I got into the main part of the airport where everyone meets people that are waiting for them. I looked around for the person I was looking for but I couldn't find him at first. But I kept looking and eventually I found him.

"Hello!" said Charlie. He was my dad and I loved him, but he was really annoying at times too. He was wearing a really big coat and a police badge. He was a police officer which meant that he was usually very strict, especially with criminals.

"Hi, Charlie," I said, rolling my eyes. I didn't know why he had even bothered to pick me up at the airport. I didn't know why I had even come to Forks in the first place. I regretted it just then, coming to Forks at all. I was so stupid!

"Have you got your bags?" Charlie asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I didn't have my bags, Charlie," I said because why would I have my bags when I had only just got off the plane?

Charlie looked sad. "Oh, sorry," he said and I felt stupid for being mean to him.

"I'll go and get them now," I said. I really wanted to get away from him!

After I had got my bags, we went in the car back to Charlie's house. Well, I guess it's my house now! He carried my bags inside which was nice of him. I liked him a bit more after that.

"This is your room," he said pointing at my room. I went in my room and started to unpack. The thing I liked about Charlie was that he didn't hover. He let me unpack by myself and went downstairs to watch TV.

I had only been here a few minutes and I was already bored! Unpacking was boring so I decided to leave it for a bit and go downstairs to watch TV with Charlie. I knew he was annoying but he was my dad so it would probably be a good idea to bond with him and everything. We were going to be living together for another year and a half before I went to college, after all. I had to make an effort! It would be stupid to just ignore him this whole time.

I put my suitcase away and went downstairs to see Charlie even though I didn't really want to. But when I got to the bottom of the stairs and looking into the lounge I couldn't see Charlie anywhere. Where was he? Then I noticed that the back door was open! I went out of the back door to see where Charlie was.

"Charlie?" I called worriedly. Why was he outside so late? He would get cold and he had already taken off his coat. He would be cold outside when he wasn't wearing a coat.

Then I saw him at the end of the garden with a deer in his hands. He was eating the deer! But he wasn't taking bites out of it... he was drinking its blood!

I gasped and ran back inside. What could this mean?

I ran upstairs to my room and turned on the computer. My computer was a really slow computer that took a long time to turn on. Also the internet was really bad. In the time it took my internet to turn on I went downstairs and got some cereal and also read Wuthering Heights because it's one of my favourite books and so romantic.

Finally the internet worked! I went to my favourite search engine (I like Google best but Ask is okay) and typed in the words I was scared to admit to myself...

**I THINK MY DAD IS A VAMPIRE**

I got lots of search results up so I clicked the one at the top. It explained that some dads were vampires even if they pretended to be other things. It was shocking and enlightened me to the fact that my dad was a vampire. Then I saw a website about what to do if your dad was a vampire, which was much better than just facts. I tried to click on that one but my internet was really bad so I just went to bed.

I decided that I would continue searching the next day, but before that I had to go through something even worse than having a vampire for my dad... my first day of my new high school!


	2. First day of high school

**Chapter Two  
><strong>First day of high school

My first day at my new high school was really difficult because I knew that my dad was a vampire. It made breakfast really awkward. I sat down at the breakfast table to eat my cereal, but just as I was bringing to spoon to my mouth, Charlie sat down next to me. He was eating toast.

"Good morning, Bella," he said as he ate his toast.

I glared at him as I ate my cereal. "Good morning, Charlie."

I was still secretly angry that he was a vampire.

"How's your cereal?" he asked. He had a strange expression on his face. I wondered if it was because he was a vampire? Do vampires have strange expressions sometimes? How was I supposed to act around him? There was so much I didn't know. I was so stupid!

"Good," I said stiffly. I finished my cereal as fast as I could and then went to school without saying goodbye. I didn't want to stay at home and talk to my dad any longer because he was a vampire.

Even though he was a vampire, Charlie had recently bought me a truck as a moving in present. It was a big red truck and I got into it happily. I fell in love with it instantly and put the key into the ignition. It was a bit slow to start because it was a very old big red truck but I still loved it anyway. I drove out of the driveway very slowly and then went along the road to the school.

As I was driving I realised that I actually had no idea where the school was. Charlie hadn't told me and I didn't have a map. I drove all around Forks for a while, unable to find the school. Then I saw the sign that sad Forks High School, so I figured that was where the high school was.

I parked in the parking lot where all the other cars were parked and got out of my car. I almost forgot to lock my truck but then I remembered. I got a few funny looks from the other kids in their cars because my car was a truck and not a car like their cars.

"Hey, you must be new," this random boy said to me.

I turned my head and looked at him. He was tall and blonde and had a nice expression on his face. He looked like a friendly boy but I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hello," I said, not really wanting to talk to him. I walked into the school and he followed me. What was he, a Labrador?

"I'm Mike," he said loudly as I walked away from him. "You must be Isabella Swan. I heard you were new."

I rolled my eyes. I hated it when people called me Isabella!

"My name is Bella," I said crossly. It was really annoying that he had called me Isabella. I hoped that nobody else called me Isabella... I would have to explain to the teacher to change my name on the register.

I went into the office of the school and the woman there gave me my timetable. She told me to go to homeroom first so I went in and sat down.

"Class, we have a new student today," said the teacher in homeroom. She had really stupid puffy hair and I hated her already. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan."

Everyone turned and looked at me. Uh oh. Was I wearing the wrong thing? Did I look different from all of them? I was so stupid!

"Isabella, why don't you come up to the front of the class and tell us about yourself."

I gasped. There was absolutely no way that I wanted to do that! But I did it anyway.

"Hi everyone. I'm **BELLA**." I said this loudly to make it clear that my name was Bella and not Isabella!

"Are you Charlie Swan's daughter?" this girl at the front of the class asked. She was sitting right in front of where I was standing. She had light brown hair and a large nose. Not exactly pretty but she seemed alright. She was wearing light blue jeans and a red t shirt and a pink jacket. She also had a flowery purple headband in her hair to hold her hair back out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm Charlie Swan's daughter." He was the police officer in Forks so that's how everyone knew who he was. Oh no! This had just reminded me that Charlie was a vampire! I cringed an expression of great pain as I remembered this. Well, there went my good day!

"Cool," the girl said. "I'm Jessica. You can sit by me."

So I sat down next to her and after that we were friends. Thankfully we had all the same lessons together that day and she showed me where they all were. I didn't see Mike in any of the lessons which was good because he was really annoying! Then it was lunch time.

"Come and sit with us, Bella," said Jessica. She showed me to the table where they all normally sat for lunch. I sat next to her at the lunch table. There was also Angela, Eric, Mike, Tyler and Lauren. Angela had long black hair and wore square glasses so she could see better. She had a quirky style and was wearing a yellow jacket. Lauren was wearing a really short miniskirt and had a lot of cleavage in her top. She glared at me as I sat down. Eric, Mike and Tyler were all wearing normal boy clothes.

"So, Bella," said Mike. "How are you liking Forks so far?"

Mike was so annoying. I could imagine him barking like a Labrador now.

"It's okay," I said. "It's cold though."

Everyone on the table laughed. "Yes, it is very cold in Forks," said Angela. "Hey, have you thought about who you might ask to the Girls' Choice Spring Dance?"

I hadn't heard about that. "What is that?"

"It's the Spring Dance but it's the Girls' Choice who they choose to ask to go to it as their date," explained Jessica. "Who are you going to ask?"

Mike looked at me with a hopeful smile. I looked away and focused on my vegetables instead.

"I don't know. I only just got here," I said.

Mike looked at me with a hopeful smile again. I wished he would stop doing that!

"Go on Bella, tell us whom!" Angela grinned.

I was desperate to change the subject, so I looked around for something to distract me. Then I saw these people walk into the cafeteria! They were all tall with very pale skin. Some were blonde and some had bronze hair and some had brown hair. They all had black eyes and red lips and wore really fashionable clothes and shiny shoes. There were five of them, two girls and three boys. There was a dark haired boy who was dating a blonde girl and a blond boy who was dating a dark haired girl with spiky hair. She had a very quirky style. Also there was a boy with bronze hair who was very tall and handsome and he gave me a strange look as he walked in.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Jessica looked and rolled her eyes. "Those are the Cullens," she said. "Jasper and Emmett are the boys, Rosalie and Alice are the girls."

"Who is that boy with bronze hair and a muscular chest?" I asked daydreamily. He was really attractive!

"That's Edward Cullen," Mike said sadly. "He's not as cool as he looks. And he doesn't date!"

I was sad by this. Not because I wanted to date Edward Cullen though... I was just curious! I was going to be at this school for the next year and a half, so it made sense that I would want to get to know everyone here!

At the end of lunch Mike took my tray away for me. He was such a Labrador, doing everything for me. I could do it myself you know!

My next lesson was Biology, and unfortunately Jessica wasn't in my class this time. Neither was anybody else on the table, so I had to walk in by myself. I found that there were no empty seats, except one.

The empty seat was next to Edward Cullen!


	3. Biology class

**Chapter Three  
><strong>Biology class

In my Biology class that day, there were no other empty seats except from the one that was next to Edward Cullen, so that meant I had to sit next to Edward Cullen. Why did I have to be in this Biology class? I was so stupid!

"Excuse me, you can't drink in a science lab," said the teacher. He said this because I was drinking a can of Diet Coke as I walked in.

"Oh, sorry," I said. I took the last gulp of the Diet Coke I was drinking and then threw it in the bin and went to my seat.

"Hi Edward," I said tentatively as I sat down next to him in my new seat for Biology class.

He glared at me and a horrified expression spread across his face. Why was he looking at me like that? What had I done wrong? "How are you?"

He glared at me again. Why was he glaring at me? I hadn't done anything wrong!

We got on with our work in silence and I couldn't figure out why he was angry at me when we hadn't even met. This made me really upset. All lesson I kept on trying to talk to him but he kept on ignoring me and it made me really upset.

At the end of the lesson Mike appeared by my side like a Labrador. I didn't know how he did this because he wasn't even in my class! He really was a Labrador!

"Oh, hi Mike," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, Bella," he said with a smiling face. "I just came to make sure that you were getting on okay on your first day."

"I'm fine, Mike," I said, getting a bit irritated. "Why are you in my class?"

"To help you carry your books, Bella. We have Gym together next, Bella."

"Okay, Mike," I said, and he picked up my books.

I was really annoyed because while I was talking to Mike, Edward Cullen had left his seat and walked off! Now I would never get a chance to ask him why he was acting so weird. Mike and I started walking to our next lesson together. Our next lesson was Gym and we had it together.

"So, I see you were talking to Edward Cullen. Are you guys friends?" Mike asked ever so innocently as we walked to Gym.

"No, he wasn't talking to me," I said a bit sadly. "I don't know why. What is his problem?"

Mike thought about this for a moment. "Well, what did you have for lunch?"

I frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Edward Cullen's kind of a health freak. Did you eat meat or anything unhealthy for your lunch?"

I thought back. "But I only ate vegetables!" I protested. Should I have eaten something else? Oh, why had I eaten vegetables? I was so stupid!

"Oh... he likes vegetables," said Mike. "I don't know why he doesn't like you then."

I thought a bit longer. Then I realised! I had been drinking a can of Diet Coke can when I walked into Biology earlier! Is that why he hated me? Should I have been drinking distilled pure water instead? I was so stupid!

In Gym I made a fool of myself all of the time. I got hit in the face with the ball a lot and occasionally I tripped over because I was stupid.

One time I tripped over really hard on my face! But it was okay because Mike, Eric and Tyler all came and helped me up. Ugh, I thought. If Mike was a Labrador, Eric was a spaniel and Tyler was a Chihuahua. Thinking of them all as different kinds of dogs made it easier to be around them without strangling them.

"Are you okay, Bella?" asked Eric. He looked really worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just clumsy," I said, brushing myself off.

After what had been a very hard and stressful first day of my new high school, I went to the car park. I unlocked my truck and then opened the door of my truck and then climbed in the front seat of my truck.

As I started the ignition of my truck and started to drive my truck away, I saw Edward Cullen looking at me. He had one of those hippie vans from the sixties with hearts and peace signs painted all over it. Also now that his jacket was undone I saw that he was wearing a Greenpeace t-shirt! That was so cool that he cared about animals and the environment! But I was also a bit sad that he had been angry at me earlier. Maybe I should apologise for drinking Diet Coke? I made a vow to myself to only drink distilled water tomorrow!

I drove off in my truck and drove my truck home. When I parked my truck in the driveway, I turned off the ignition and got out of my truck. I walked into the house. Charlie wasn't home yet, thankfully. This was good because he was a vampire.

I made myself some cereal and went up to my room to get started on my homework. I had a lot of homework that day! I had to write an essay on Wuthering Heights which was good because I had just read Wuthering Heights for fun the other day anyway. After I had ate the cereal and wrote the essay, I turned on the internet and decided to do some more research about vampires. Because the internet was so slow, I had to get some more cereal to eat while I was waiting first. I should have turned the internet on earlier and written my essay while I was waiting! I was so stupid!

After the internet was working I searched more about vampires. I got lots of pop ups so I just closed them all so I didn't get a nasty virus that would slow my internet down even more. One website suggested that if you thought your dad was a vampire then you should get a wooden stake and stab it in his heart! Others said you should just keep lots of garlic around you for protection. One website even said that if you thought your dad was a vampire then you should call the police!

I thought that was the best option because it wouldn't involve me killing my dad. He may have been a vampire but he was still my dad and I still loved him. So I called the police.

"Hello, Forks police station, Charlie Swan speaking, how can I help you?"

Oh no! It was my dad! I was so busy worrying about him being a vampire that I had forgotten that he was a police officer too! I was so stupid! But I couldn't hang up now.

"Um, hi Charlie, it's Bella," I said stupidly.

"Oh, hello, Bella," said Charlie. "Why are you calling me at work? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, thanks, Charlie," I said. "Everything is fine. I just wondered... what you wanted for dinner tonight."

Phew, that was quick thinking on my part!

"Oh, don't worry about me, Bella," he said. "I can make my own dinner."

Then he laughed evilly and hung up the phone.

Oh dear. Did that mean he was going to eat another deer? Or worse... a badger?

I was so worried that I had to take some children's cough medicine to get to sleep. I tossed and turned all night long and desperately prayed for this day to be over so that I could get out of here. I didn't like being at home because Charlie was a vampire.

My life was such a mess! Edward Cullen hated me, Mike was such a Labrador and Charlie was a vampire! Would nothing in my life ever be normal?


End file.
